xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Xerakhan combines aspects of fantasy; such as majjyck, demons, and mythical creatures; with aspects of science fiction; like lasers, particle fusion, and mechatronics; to create a world where majjyck and technology can coexist peacefully, or struggle for domination of one another; but that choice, we leave up to you. The Basics Here you will receive a brief explanation of the workings of Xerakahn; the different races, feats, skills, and types of majjyck. This, however, is simply a basic layout to get you started, for more details and constantly growing options you may want to check out the individual pages for each category. Stats Each player starts with base stats of six (6) Health points (HP), two (2) Defense points (DP), and zero (0) armor points (AP) stats such as Speed, Charisma, Intelligence, Wisdom etc... are up to your own skill with each. Health determines how much damage you can take before you die, Defense determines how much damage each limb can take before it is crippled or severed. Armor takes damage before health, but does not deplete (therefore if someone has 6 hp and 2 ap, and is hit for 4 damage, 2 would go to ap and 2 would go to hp, leaving them with 4 hp and 2 ap, a second attack for 4 damage would deal 2 to ap and 2 to hp leaving them with 2 hp and 2 ap, and so on). Certain feats and equipment can increase health or defense as well as Attack, which is otherwise determined by the weapon in use. Combat Here is a brief explanation of how combat works, enjoy. An attack with base one damage will deal one damage to the target hit, assuming the hit is neither critical or hypercritical, damage is dealt to outer layers of protection first; barriers, then shields, then armors, then health. In critical and hypercritical cases, affinities, buffs, debuffs, defenses, resistances, and weaknesses are taken into account prior to critical and hypercritical bonuses. Damage Damage Type There are five types of damage; Majjyck - majjyck and runes, Martial - hand to hand, Melee - non ranged weapons, Skill - ranged weapons and traps, and Tech - lasers'n'stuff. Each type of damage can be increased or decreased by feats as well as altered by critical or hypercritical effects. Majjyck Normal Majjyck strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws. Critical Majjyck strikes deal their base damage plus added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws as well as gaining its Majjyck effect. Hypercritical Majjyck strikes deal their base damage plus added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then that sum damage is multiplied by two, and Majjyck effect is applied as usual. The elements are separated into pairs of two, when a skill, feat, flaw or spell mentions a variable and a ~variable it is referring to the element and its pair: Fire-Water, Earth-Wind, Lightning-Void, and Light-Dark Majjyck critical points are Head and Torso. Apprentice spells (tier one) have a base damage of one. Academic spells (tier two) have a base damage of two. Arcane spells (tier three) have a base damage of three. Abyssal spells (tier four) have a base damage of four. Ascendant spells (tier five) have a base damage of five. *Enchanting allows spells to be imbued into inanimate objects. Each enchantment can have up to three charges, each charge adds one base damage. Martial Martial damage damages defense without damaging health until defense is depleted, except in the case of core strike (head or torso), critical hits, or Hypercritical hits. Normal martial strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws. Critical martial strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then the sum is increased by one. Hypercritical martial strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then the sum is increased from the critical damage by two. Martial critical points are Head and Torso. Unarmed martial strikes have a base damage of one. Armored martial strikes have a base damage of two. Armed martial strikes have a base damage of three. Melee Normal melee strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws. Critical melee strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then the sum is increased by two. Hypercritical melee strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then the sum is increased by four. Melee critical points are Head and Torso. Small weapons have a base damage of one. One-Handed weapons have a base damage of two. Two-Handed weapons have a base damage of four. Heavy weapons have a base damage of five. Small weapons and One-Handed weapons are in the Light weapon category and gain an extra point of damage when braced with a second hand. Two-Handed weapons and Heavy weapons are in the Large weapon category and lose one point of damage when not supported with a second hand. Skill Skill damage typically ignores defense unless it deals enough damage to deplete defense to zero in one strike. Normal skill strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws. Critical skill strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then the sum is increased by one. Hypercritical skill strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then the sum is increased from the critical damage by three. Skill critical points are Head and Torso. Tech Normal tech strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws. Critical tech strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then the sum is increased by one and gains any its initial effect. Hypercritical tech strikes deal their base damage plus any added damage from the castor's feats and/or the target's flaws then the sum is increased by two and it gains its final effect. Tech critical points are Head and Torso. Races Here is a list of the racial categories, each with a few basic races along with their perks and a brief description. As far as staring out goes, a pure-blood of a race will start with the five feats and two weaknesses listed, while hybrids will select four feats and two weaknesses from the collective pool of their selected races (up to four races can be selected). Behemoths The Behemoth races are those often likened or expressing traits similar, to land-dwelling mammals. They vary in size, form, and appearance, but are typically easily identifiable by their animalistic features. Behemoths have fire yielding, so any fire attack that hits them will always have a bonus critical rate. *Centaurs are a semi-humanoid race with the lower body similar to that of a horse, and the upper body similar to that of a human. Centaurs have ranged affinity, so they will always deal critical damage with ranged weapons. *Kemonomimi typically have an appearance very similar to humans, other than the presence of some minor animalistic traits; most commonly ears and/or a tail, though paws and patches of fur are not unheard of. They vary in expression of traits, not only by feature, but also by animal, with the most common having traits similar to cats, dogs, or foxes; though some bear traits to other animals such as monkeys, rabbits, and deer. *Kodiaks are large and intimidating, semihumanoid ursine species, they typically stand a fair amount taller than humans and bear quite a bit of fur. *Minotaurs are a semi-humanoid race with the upper body reminiscent of that of a bull and a lower body more akin to that of a human. *Satyrs are a smaller, but still semi-humanoid race, with legs, horns and a tail much like that of a goat, while the rest of their body is human in appearance. Boggarts Goblins are mostly humanoid in appearance, but uglier and thought to be slimy, this is not true... it is actually mucus. * Kobold are the basic, ugly, slimy things, well mucus but that's not any better. * Gremlin are smaller than normal goblins, but hardly slimy and less ugly, though that isn't really saying much. * Orcs are also less slimy, but much larger than the other goblin races, they're not really any less ugly though. Halflings Halflings are humanoid in appearance but much shorter. * Dwarves are short, stocky, bearded brutes with a drinking problem. * Gnomes are short, slender and typically majjyck or music-oriented artisans. * Hobbits are short, round and generally steer clear from anything more adventurous than visiting the in-laws, and they still avoid even that much whenever possible. Insectoids Insectoids are bug like races of basic humanoid form in that they are vertically aligned. * Abeil are humanoid bees. * Myrmidons are humanoid ants. * Nil D'jara are humanoid spiders. * Thri-kreen are humanoid mantises. Leviathans Leviathans are semi-aquatic humanoids with features similar to various sea-dwelling animals. * Coelacanths are what you would get if you form the skin of aquatic creatures around a human skeleton. * Undines are largely aquatic semi-humanoids Non-Organics Non-organics are sentient/sapient creations that are prolific enough to be considered a race, this is where their similarities end. * Golems are constructs brought to life through majjyckal means. * Prometheans are a robotic species of highly advanced artificial intelligence. Full Promethean names are written much like file locations, ex: Prometheus\W:\Vishnu\Asbeel\Exaltation\Conduit (pronounced: Prometheus Omega Vishnu Asbeel Exaltation Conduit; with Conduit being the specific unit's name). * Undead are typically created through the ritualistic binding of souls. Ophis Ophis are reptilian beings, originally from the mountainous regions of Xiao Qiu * Dragons are a gigantic winged reptilian species, though they typically remain in a more humanoid form for daily tasks. * Drakaina are semihumanoid snake-like species with the lower body similar to that of a snake and the upper body similar to that of a human. * Zaburask Rouzhi The Rouzhi are uliological beings * Morphoplasms are a sentient, sapient, semi-solid mass of fungal growth, capable of changing their form at will. Tellurians Tellurians are near human races. * Brae are grey skinned humanoids with horns. * Humans are boring. * Sirens are similar to humans, but generally considered to have more beautiful looks and voices, as well as being all around less boring. * Changelings are tall humanoids with featureless faces. Titans * Cyclops are enormous, one-eyed humanoids; and as such they lack depth perception and are quite clumsy. It is fairly common for cyclops to have between one and five horns, and tusks are not uncommon. * Giant are much like humans, just bigger; of the Titans they are the most boring. * Ogre are like giants but shorter and hairier. They typically have thick and slightly elongated canine teeth; occasionally these will form as tusks. * Troll are slightly smaller than giants, about the same size as Ogres. They seem to favor craglands, caves and riverbeds when it comes to living arrangements. Tylwyth Teg Tylwyth Teg are fair folk also known as fey. * Elves are majjyckally oriented humanoids with pointed ears. * Nymphs are fey humanoids about the size of Elves, but even more attractive, that's kind of their whole thing... being attractive, that is. * Sprites are tiny, glowing, winged humanoids, but have a larger, less glowy form for daily tasks. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil were once plants, but through evolution, or in some cases majjyckal intervention, have become sentient and sapient. * Algeans are what people would be if they evolved from single celled plants instead of single celled animals. They come in a variety of colors like red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, and they have decorative patches of higher pigmentation known as blooms. * Cucurbitas are adorable little pumpkin head guys, ok so some of their heads are more like squash or other gourds, but still, so cute, also the majority of their tiny bodies are made out of vines. * Ents are large sentient, sapient trees. * Spriggans are similar to ents, but much smaller, being around the size of the average human. Ziz The Ziz are humanoid creatures with features similar to avian creatures. * Grigori are winged humanoids, they are often mistaken for Asura, but they don't have the elongated noses or beaks that are common among the Asura. * Harpies are humanoids with feathered, wing-like arms that allow flight, they typically also have large talons in place of feet. * Kongamato are humanoids with large, bat-like wings sprouting from their back; they typically also have slightly up-turned noses, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. Feats Here is a list of feats. * Affinity Variants * Alchemy * Ambidextrous * Amorphous * Aroma Sense * Balance * Blinding Palm * Buff Variants * Burning Palm * Cannibalism * Clairvoyant * Compound Vision * Defense Variants * Dual Coat * Enchantor * Fleet * High Light Vision * Hivemind * Insulated * Low Light Vision * Muffle * Mute Casting * Natural Affinity * Natural Buff * Natural Defense * Natural Offense * No Light Vision * Padfoot * Paralysis Palm * Piercing Variants * Polar Coat * Psychic Sense * Razor Talon * Resilient * Resistance Variants * Sonic Sense * Sorcery * Stone Hide * Stunning Strike * Sturdy * Sure Grip * Thick Hide * Thorn Aura * Toxin * Tremor Sense * Unassuming Form * Variablemage * Witchcraft * Wizardry Flaws and Flaws: * Asfedia * Aversion Variants * Debuff Variants *Night Blindness * Polar Coat * Poor Vision * Top Heavy * Weakness Variants * Yielding Variants Status Conditions Status Conditions last until cured. Any condition with critical or hypercritical effects, deals specified effect and any lesser effects, so a critical hit will inflict both the critical and normal hit effects and a hypercritical hit will deal all three effects. Fatal conditions will kill the affected at the end of the encounter if not cured. Any damage inflicted by a status condition is in addition to the damage caused by the attack. * Bleed * Blind * Burn * Cripple * Dead * Drown * Freeze * Forsaken * Madness * Paralysis * Petrify * Poison * Seal * Shock * Smite * Soul Shield * Suffocate * Vacuum Status Effects Unlike Status Conditions, Status effects are typically a one-and-done deal, they take effect and go away. Unless stated to be an encounter effect, which goes away after the encounter; or daily effect, which goes away at the end of the day. * Bind * Calm * Enslave * Fear * Frenzy * Infatuation * Knock Back * Knock Down * Mute * Sleep * Slow * Stealth * Stun * Winded Skills Here is a basic list of different skills, for a more complete list check out this page. Like spells, skills do not have a cooldown, but don't go too crazy with them. This list includes normal skills, unlockable skills, and magitech skills. * Ambush * Apothecary * Assassinate * Backstab * Bash * Bind * Bite * Calm * Camouflage * Charge * Charmcraft * Claw * Cleave * Consume * Croak * Deathroll * Disguise * Enchant * Fade * Feigned Strength * Fire Ball * First Aid * Flank * Fly * Foresight * Form Morph * Frenzy * Growl * Heavy-handed * Herbalism * Howl * Incense * Inspire * Intimidate * Leap * Lightning Bolt * Lull * Pierce * Piercing Shot * Pharmacology * Phase * Pinning Shot * Possess * Potion Making * Projection * Pyrotechnics * Rally * Reave * Roar * Scan * Scratch * Screech * Smoke Screen * Solar Flare * Spell Weaving * Sprint * Stealth * Stomp * Stoneform * Surgery * Tactical Morph * Track * Trance * Volley * Wail * Wound Treatment Majjyck Here are the different categories of majjyck and brief definitions of them, like everything else here, this is a basic list, for the full version click here. Dark Many believe that Dark Majjyck was the first Majjyck created, symbolized by the moon and the embodiment of hope. Just as the moon reflects light from the sun to give hope to the world that the sun shall return, Dark Majjyck was created to embody the hope that in even the darkest times, the light shall return. * Eternal Night * Haemophage * Nematocyst * Shadow Veil * Lunum Chalice * Shade * Poison Earth Earth Majjyck - endurance * Overgrowth * Quake * Quicksand * Petrify * Masque Fire After Light and Dark, Fire Majjyck was the next created, undoubtedly sybolized by fire itself. The ancient Majji who created it saw fire as the very embodiment of freedom, for which they yearned to free themselves from the dichotomy of traditional schools of Majjyck. While many of the original Fire Majji were seen as terrorists, and rightly so, their efforts eventually paved the road for future Majji to enjoy the freedom that they fought so hard to achieve. * Burn * Charburst * Inferno * Singe Light Many believe that Light Majjyck was the first Majjyck created, symbolized by the sun and the embodiement of purity and perfection. Just as the sun banishes darkness from the world, Light Majjyck was created to embody the purifying perfection to banish the evil that hides in the dark. * Solara Chalice * Luminous Burst * Necrophage * Purify * Rapture * Resurrect * Smite Lightning Lightning Majjyck - Power * Charge * Electrocution * Shock * Static Non-Elemental Non-Elemental Majjyck - ??? * Cosmite Chalice * Depression * Domination * Enrage * Oblivion * Ottine Chalice * Panic * Paranoia * Persuasion * Rile * Soul Bind * Soul Consumption * Soul Sever * Soul Siphon * Bleed Void Void Majjyck was the eighth and currently final element created, symbolized by the empty void of space and the stars that express it's vastness, and the embodiement of potential. Just as the emptieness of space leaves no boundries for the immagination, Void Majjyck was created to embody the very same limitless potential that graces the night sky. * Glitz Chalice * Terrena Chalice * Haze * Resurgence * Surge * Silence * Vacuum Water Water Majjyck - Focus * Baste * Drench * Drown * Freeze * Frost * Submerge * Tundra Wind Wind Majjyck - Flexibility * Suffocate * Breeze * Draft * Gust * Gale * Cinch Category:Game Mechanics